This invention relates generally to articulated tractors, and more particularly concerns a cover for the space between the front and rear sections of an articulated tractor.
With the recent trend toward the design and use of articulated tractors to increase the tractor's tractive power without sacrificing its maneuverability, the articulated tractors have been modified for use on farms which produce row crops such as corn, soy beans, and sun flowers. The expanded use of articulated tractors has brought to light the desirability of providing a cover for the space between the front and rear sections of the tractor.
This articulation space is in close proximity to the tractor's axis of articulation and would contain at least a portion of the tractor's steering mechanism, hydraulics and power train. A cover for the articulation space would protect these tractor components from the caustic environment in which the tractor must operate. In addition, the cover would greatly improve the appearance of the tractor by acting as a transitional element between the tractors front and rear sections.
An articulation space cover must meet, however, three criteria before these benefits can be enjoyed by the tractor manufacturer and the tractor user. The first criteria for the tractor is that it must survive the extreme range of motion present at the articulation axis, when the tractor sections are rotated through their full range of turning positions. For example, in a row crop articulated tractor, an arc of 80.degree. can be traversed by the rear section with respect to the front section, when the tractor is swung from a full right turn to a full left turn. This large angular travel will require a cover capable of surviving an angular range of motion of 40.degree. in both directions from its normal straight ahead position.
In addition to the extreme flexibility criterion, the cover must also be easily detachable to allow access to the tractor components that are located within or adjacent to the articulation space. If the cover is not readily detachable, the maintenance and servicing of the components will require an increased amount of time, thereby decreasing the efficiency of the tractor by increasing its downtime during planting, cultivating and harvesting seasons.
The final criterion for the articulation space cover is that the structure which satisfies the first criteria must remain uncomplicated. If the cover has a complicated structure, the tractors maintenance and servicing requirement will be increased, which will again decrease the efficiency of the tractor by increasing the tractors downtime during critical operating seasons. A complicated structure will also unnecessarily increase the cost of the cover to both the manufacturer and the tractor user, thereby making them unwilling to enjoy the benefits offered by the cover.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a cover for the articulation space of an articulated tractor.
Moreover, it is an object of the present invention to provide an articulation space cover that will survive the extreme range of motion present in the articulation space of the tractor.
With more particularity, it is an object of the present invention to provide a tractor with dependable articulation space cover that is also quickly detachable to minimize the cover's interference with the maintenance and servicing of the tractor's components located in and adjacent the articulation space.
Finally, it is an object of the present invention to provide a quickly detachable, dependable articulation space cover that has a simplified structure to minimize the cost, maintenance, and servicing requirements of the cover.